Vector arithmetic is used in many applications. For example, encoding and decoding wireless data uses vector arithmetic. Such applications can demand many vector operations to perform functions such as mathematical transformations (e.g. Fast Fourier Transforms). Further, it is typically desirable that the vector operations be performed in a short amount of time. Some digital signal processors are typically unable, or require multiple processors, to perform the necessary vector operations in the desired amount of time. An Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) may be custom-made to perform the vector arithmetic, but such ASICs can be expensive to produce, and are difficult to re-use for different applications
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system to perform vector arithmetic.